


Life Before

by durgasdragon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was simpler before John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Before

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into this fandom.

** Life Before **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s_ Sherlock Holmes _and Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and the BBC’s_ Sherlock _, and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All situations, plots, and other parts have been constructed by me and are my own creations_

_Summary: Life was simpler before John_

_Author’s Note: Possible out-of characterness. Un-beta’d and written by a non-British person._

_Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

_Published: 17 January 2014_

_Rating: K+_

 

Life, in many ways, was simpler before John H. Watson had come into his life. There was no worrying about so-called social ‘niceties’ or that his experiments would be thrown out or that he would be lectured over his actions before John. He wasn’t some silly internet celebrity, people didn’t know how fallible he was (John kept _reposting_ the stories of cases Sherlock hadn’t solved, no matter _how_ many times he hacked into the doctor’s computer), and he never had to hide from the paparazzi before John had come into his life and disrupted thing so utterly.

Now there were areas in the flat that John had dubbed ‘experiment-free zones’ and after the fifth time he’d tossed the experiments, Sherlock began to take the shorter man seriously. The kitchen also now had a new, small refrigerator, one that Mrs Hudson had cheerfully backed John up on saying that Sherlock couldn’t use it unless, of course, he decided to be helpful and cook something edible. John also insisted that Sherlock fill out _paperwork_ if he wanted John—or John’s dog—to be a part of an experiment.

Then there were the problems of John himself, who was _far_ too tidy and thought that reality telly was a valid form of entertainment. Sherlock had heard more adjectives for ‘fantastic’ than he had known existed since he met John. John brought girlfriends to the flat and expected Sherlock to keep them straight (that only made Sherlock even more determined to delete any information about them) and while he was considerate enough to usually not bring them back to the flat for sex, he still came home _smelling_ like them. He insisted on Sherlock taking unwanted gifts from overly boring and grateful people. He wouldn’t let Sherlock deduct whenever and whomever he wanted, regularly telling him to stop it. He cared too much about what people thought in general and _really_ cared about what people thought of Sherlock, which was silly. He let the damn dog up on the couch, yet scolded Sherlock if he put his feet on the coffee table. And—the absolute _worst_ thing—was he put Sherlock on a pedestal.

Oh, he got annoyed frequently with Sherlock and it was a recurring event for him to tell him what a prick/git/show-off/brat/prat Sherlock was, but even then, he looked at Sherlock’s ability to deduce things with awe and amazement. He seemed to think that Sherlock’s time solving crimes made him some sort of ‘good person’.

The absolutely _worst_ and most _annoying_ part of it all was he actually felt unpleasant when John gave him sad, disappointed little looks when he didn’t measure up to John’s standards. Like he really should have tried harder or he should have known better. He was Sherlock bloody Holmes, the world’s _only_ Consulting Detective! He didn’t need to feel bad because John was upset with him!

And this didn’t address the sentimental problems that John brought or the fact that now Sherlock thought about sex in a less than scientific way.

No, life had been easier and simpler before the good doctor had come into Sherlock’s life.

He _didn’t care_ that John was going to go and leave him for some trite and inane tart he’d met through a case, he _felt nothing_ over the fact that John was going to be basically throwing away their friendship by going and foolishly getting married, and he _wasn’t jealous_.

Sherlock had managed for most of his life without John; he didn’t need him and he wasn’t about to start now.

Life was simpler before John. Better.

And if Sherlock repeated that mantra enough, someday, he might even believe it.

_x Fin x_


End file.
